Power Rider: Multiverse Queen
"Go over time and space!" "The end is near" Power Rider - Multiverse Queen (later known as Power Rider: Overlord Queen in later episodes, up until the finale) is an upcoming 2023 Time-Travel Action-Adventure Superhero Television Series based on the Japanese TV Show, "Kamen Rider" created by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company along it's 2018 adaptation "Kamen Rider Zi-O", It is produced by Hasbro Studios, and Netflix and will premiere on Netflix on September 1, 2023, Multiverse Queen will end in August 2024, succeeded by an untitled Kamen Rider: Zero One adaptation coming in September of 2024. So far, it'll star Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Zachary Gordon, Leo Howard, Andrew Gray, Jennifer Stone, and Joe Nieves Synopsis Hayleigh is just your average medical school teenager becoming a nurse who has a dream of becoming the greatest Multiverse Queen ever! However, when visitors reveal that she will become a tyrant one day who enslaves the planet from the following years 2071, 2072, 2073, and 2074. Hayleigh must become Power Rider Multiverse Queen and embarks on an adventure to change her fate… After hearing from a young messenger that appeared before her with a prophecy and being told these words “Congratulations! Today must be a special day for you…”, a anti-heroic time assassin appears before her, Now in the year 2004 and thrusted through 2005, the battle of the Masked Riders and the Power Riders, and in her own birth year, is about to begin! New stories come along, and Hayleigh, Max, Frank Black, and Megan meet a new rider known as Thomas Rogers, also known as Nex. Thomas Rogers is known to be the first and only Power Rider Nex, formerly known as a prototype of "Power Rider Future" Cast Riders: *Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Hayleigh McKnight / Power Rider Multiverse Queen / Power Rider Overlord Queen **Demi Lovato provides the voice of Hayleigh McKnight's future self / Oma Zi-O while Peyton Elizabeth Lee plays the Mirror World version of Hayleigh. *Zachary Gordon as Max Patel / Power Rider Time Prince *Leo Howard as Frank Blanco and Frank Black / Power Rider Messenger *Andrew Gray as Thomas Rogers / Power Rider Nex *Steven Yeun as Ryuk Hae-Jin / Future Rider Shinobi *James McAvoy as Hugo Carangelo / Future Rider Gameshow *Booboo Stewart as "Subject K - 20242126BBS30" / Future Rider Mechanic Defender Allies: *Jennifer Stone as Megan *Leo Howard as Frank Black *Joe Nieves as Jim McKnight *Alexandra Shipp as Harmony Joyner *Ben Mendelsohn as Swartz (Alternate Reality) / Other Swartz *???? as Ora (Alternate Reality) / Other Ora *Finn Wolfhard as Heure (Alternate Reality) / Other Heure Veteran Riders *Chris Evans as Jay / Masked Rider Neo *Jim Parsons as Rick / Masked Rider Solar *Stephen Lunsford as Kit Taylor / Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kevin Hart as Ysgawyn Lake / Masked Rider Mobile *Elijah Wood as Corey / Masked Rider Exit *Paul Rudd as Kyle / Masked Rider Spade *???? as Masked Rider Diamonds *???? as Masked Rider Hearts *Ed Helms as Jeremy / Masked Rider Rhythm *Ryan Reynolds as Masked Rider Zect *Franz Drameh as Masked Rider Rail *Chris Pine as Masked Rider Shade *Chris Pratt as Dean / Masked Rider Millenium *Brian Tyree Henry as Riguel / Masked Rider Treasure Sniper *Rowan Blanchard as Jessica / Masked Rider Love-Shade *Trent Garrett and Andrew Garfield as ???? and Philip / Power Rider Duo *Skylan Brooks as Power Rider Acceleration *Nicolas Cage as Eric / Power Rider Skull *Michael Peña as Elijah / Power Rider Medal Master *Milo Manheim as Joseph / Power Rider Astro *Diego Miro as Ronan / Power Rider Meteor *??? as Power Rider Nova *Henry Cavill as Christian / Power Rider Magic *John David Washington as Power Rider Beast *Bill Skarsgard as Justin / Power Rider Samurai *Grant Palmer as Alexander / Power Rider Knight *Robert Downey Jr. as Zack / Power Rider Knockout *Aramis Knight as Power Rider Nitro *Asher Angel as Jake / Power Rider Phantom Burst *Stephen Amell as Ethan / Power Rider Arcade *Kevin Quinn as Seth / Power Rider Combo Villains *Ben Mendelsohn as Sworz **???? as Young Sworz *Finn Wolfhard as Heure *???? as Ora ANOTHER RIDERS: *Jack Dylan Grazer as Unnamed Basketball Player / Nega Build *Bradley Cooper as Vince / Nega Arcade *Ty Burrell as ... / Nega Astro and Nega Mobile *Joshua Rush as Steve / Nega Magic *Michael B Jordan as King Daniel Black / Nega Medal Master *Ruby Rose Turner as Mandy / Nega Samurai *Bill Hader as Nega Phantom Burst *Trent Garrett and Andrew Garfield as Frederick and Philip / Nega Duo *Fred Savage as Tid / Nega Neo *Steven Yeun as Ryuk Hae-Jin / Nega Shinobi *Tony Hale as Luigi Carangelo / Nega Gameshow *Stephen Lunsford as Evil Kit / Nega Onyx *Finn Wolfhard as Heure / Nega Mechanic Defender *Jenna Ortega as Clarissa McKnight / Nega Multiverse Queen *Zendaya as Sarah / Nega Spade *Various as Nega Solar *Louis Hynes as Nega Rhythm *Dylan O Brien as Nega Shade *Mike Ginn as Nega Zect *Rowan Blanchard as Jessica / Nega Millennium *???? as Nega Rail Episodes #Multiverse Queen 2023 #Fusion 2022 #Doctor Gamer 2023 #No Continues 2021 #Astro 2016 #Dial 555 or 913 Mobile 2008 #Mystical Source 2023 #The Beauty and Beast's Friendship 2017 #I AM GOD 2021 #Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper 2015 #Multiverse Queen on Parade 2023 #This Is My Stage Now! 2018 #Phantom Hunter 2023 #Burst Ready! 2020 #Back to 2073 #Born to be Multiverse Queen 2023 #The Messenger's Happy New Year 2024 #Amazing! Era! Future! 2027 #Time for Gameshow! 2040 #Final Answer? 2041 #Mirror World 2024 #Multiverse Queen II, the Strongest 2024 #Meet the Mechanic Defender 2126 #Best Friend 2126 #Nega Multiverse Queen 2024 #Time PrinceRevival 2024 #How it all Began 2014 #Our Final Goal 2024 #Blade, Joker and the Thief 2024 #1995: Masked Rider Returns (April Fools episode) #2024: Arrival of the Trio #2006: Awaken, that Solar! #????: Memory Unknown #2010: Rock! Roll! and Rhythm! #2024: Oni from the Past, Oni from the Future. #2013: Hayleigh's First Love... Wake Up! #2013: Hayleigh's First Love: It's Finally About Time! #2011: Zectphase to the Next Level! #2024: The Decision #2019: Surprise Drive! Nitro Returns #2019: You're Coming For A Ride Now. #2012: I have arrived yet again! Locations Main Article: Power Rider: Multiverse Queen/Locations Filming Filming will begin probably around 2021 or 2022 in Florida, Norway, Japan (The show's counterpart's original filming) and California. Additional filming will happen in South Korea, Detroit, Michigan and an unknown location for later episodes of the Future Riders. Episodes with Overlord Queen will take place in a nearby beach, Japan, and in Oslo. Soundtrack Trivia *Despite that this is an American adaptation of Zi-O, I may skip changing the Japanese visors on the Rider's faces, except for some of the Legend Armors, Shinobi's Rider counterpart name, and maybe the TimeJackers. *Some of the names are a play and a pay homage to their original counterparts (i.e Eiji Hino = Elijah, Sento = Seth, and Emu = Ethan) Category:2023 Category:TV Series Category:Kamen Rider Category:Time Travel Category:Superhero television series Category:Sci-Fi Category:September Category:2023 American television series debuts Category:2024 American television series endings Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Netflix Category:Anniversary Shows Category:Dr Aidan Quinn's ideas Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV-PG